Comprehendible nonsense in illuminating twilight
by Kitan Kaiba
Summary: Inuyasha is so far from the normal daily routine he had fallen into that it’s starting to scare him. A long winter in a snowed-out manor with psycho family members that have suddenly accepted him is surreal. Take that, a punishment to deliver, his brother
1. Contemplated Ignorance

Fine silk, soap, and perfumes all presented before him, it was all somewhat unnerving

Title: Comprehendible nonsense in illuminating twilight.

Author: Kiten Kaiba

Rating: X, NC17, R18+ (whatever rating code you use ; )

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; the manga or anime… they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and co.

Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, AU, OC

Pairing: Sess/Inu

Summary: Inuyasha is so far from the normal daily routine he had fallen into that it's starting to scare him. A long winter in a snowed-out manor with psycho family members that have suddenly accepted him is surreal. Take that, a punishment to deliver, his brother's bizarre hobby, and the hanyou is starting to think nothing will faze him anymore.

Authors note: Yo It's me, Kiten Kaiba; back again with another fic. Now if you've read my other two decent fics (not those back-of-the-notebook pieces of crap I did years ago) Lady of the West and Puppy Love then you may not like this one. Yes I'm taking a break from het and writing a Yaoi fic of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They are by far my favorite Inuyasha paring; closely followed by Sesshy and Rin (too cute).

Important Read First: This fic contains more than its fair share of OC's and I usually avoid that at all costs. However this is only just an AU fic so please tolerate my slightly off-the-beat take on the Inuyasha universe. And my REALLY off beat characters.

MEGA IMPORTANT: Thanks and many huggles to my friends Snowfall and Neko. Not just because they are awesome; they roleplay with me and have helped me so much... and they also yell at me when my spelling or grammar stinks. ; None of my fics would have been possible without either of those two.

--

Chapter Title: Contemplated Ignorance

It was unthinkable, the bounty I had found hidden in the dotted villages of the western lands. Relations between humans and youkai were as frequent and as common as the wind, but humans that could conceive or sire hanyou? Now that was a rare thing indeed.

Hanyou.

I had heard of youkai becoming addicted to human blood. Was it so strange to find the mix such a sweet and sinful delicacy?

It took little effort to get the hanyou to follow me away from its home. More often than not, the hanyou's human family hand them over like it was nothing. I had to be discreet with my feeding; I could not risk the others finding me.

This dream needed to last. Here, I was feared and powerful. Here my victims begged and continue to weep, even after I had broken them in every way short of killing them. I would keep the ones I loved to taste the most alive for days. Some even proved great for conversation. Jinenji was such a one. He didn't flinch after the first day of cutting and spoke freely. But he never looked me in the eye. It only took the promise that I hadn't - and wouldn't - touch the thing's mother for the hanyou to begin to speak to me. He talked of his father and of how he learned to tend injuries. At times, I wondered what Jinenji would think if he had known that his ramblings helped to prolong the lives of my future victims. After all, the ability to keep out infection could go a long way.

My most favored had been a tiny bat hanyou. Strange… she was to be my last to keep alive. Unlike the others, she had both humans and youkai that cared for her. Her blood had been so sweet but her body proved sweeter, I would not kill her.

I did not kill her. My little Shiori had convinced me she understood me, had spoken words that could almost be called affectionate. I had been convinced she could handle my love, that she could contain my thirst. When I finally freed her, one of her clan members told her, told her of how I had gone back and killed all who did not flee. Couldn't she see? They had to be removed. How could I allow them to take her from me?

In the end, she blamed herself. Why didn't she understand I had to? They would have taken her from me! When I returned for her, she just looked at me, her eyes so dead it hurt to look at them. Moments later, she slit her throat with that blade she had hidden so well in that white sleeve. I reached her body moments after the blade had been drawn across her pale throat, spilling the blood I craved with my soul.

After that, I stopped caring about being seen, about the others, and killed... I killed and I fed as I saw fit. Word of my doings eventually reached the ears of my cousin Sesshoumaru. Strangely enough my cousin had not chosen to take me on in a fight. The council were the ones to bring me down. It no doubt saved my life for my parents would not condemn their own son.

My name is Yukido. I do not see myself as a monster. I do not view my killings as a crime. If they were, then killing to eat was a crime and everyone was guilty. Why should I have to suffer for it and not them? I know I had loved. I know she betrayed me. I have done no wrong. The close-minded views of those around me will not convince me otherwise.

And so Yukido, the youngest son of Kokoro and Raiton, the highest members of the inu clan council, awaited his so-called punishment. He would take whatever they viewed as just, and endure it. The one thing eternity promised him was that he would once again find a time that he could feed. He would not, however, allow himself to love again.

Fine silk, soap, and perfumes all presented before him… it was all somewhat unnerving. This whole situation was unnerving, but the hanyou had no choice in the matter. His hair was still wet from a rather disastrous bathing session; disastrous because apparently servants were expected to help wash you.

Understandably this did not go over well with Inuyasha, whose already lousy mood became down rite loathsome. With much displaced grievance, the hanyou dressed in the silken kimono provided. The room was warm from the steaming hot spring; creating the illusion that winter was not well in play just beyond the walls of the bathhouse. A tap at the bamboo door had the boy's scowl turned towards it; he really needed something to vent this irritation.

"What!?" Inuyasha called, not caring who it was. This day couldn't get much worse.

"Still not ready little brother?" came Sesshoumaru's smooth voice.

Okay, scratch that last comment. Apparently things could get worse. "Fuck you, I'm almost done," the younger brother replied finally getting the kimono on straight.

"Inuyasha the council cannot be kept waiting." The youkai replied dryly.

"Relax, I'm ready," Inuyasha grumbled, coming out the door. "Okay let's go over this one more time, just so I'm clear."

"You're here to see the family elders, to both announce your placing within the pack and to decide on my cousin's punishment," Sesshoumaru stated as they began walking down the stone pathway leading up to the main building.

"Okay right, your cousin… what was his name again?"

"Yukido, he's the youngest son of my mother's sister," Sesshoumaru clarified, aiming to answer unasked questions; hopefully it would save some time.

"And he's the bastard that's been slaughtering hanyou within your lands, without your knowledge or consent… that little bat Saiori and the healer Jinenji among them," Inuyasha seethed. He had been requested to hand out the inu youkai's punishment, apparently anything just sort of death was allowed.

"Yes, when I informed the council of what was going on you were brought up. They wanted to know why the killing of nobody hanyou was unwelcome and all the while I intended to kill my own hanyou brother. I had to announce my change of mind towards your life far earlier than the moonlight reunion to be held thirty years from now."

"Yeah truce revealed. You bastard, to them before me! Geez this is totally messed up I have a whole fucking list of shit that I want done to him, Saiori was just a little girl. Why do they want me to do it?"

"They feel a hanyou from the family deciding his fate would be poetic justice, and to show you that you do hold worth and power within the family now. And I have to confess I will hold no power over you from today, if I kill you I will be punished severely." Sesshoumaru said; his voice remaining as even and emotionless as his face.

"So why the change of mind?" Inuyasha asked finally getting to the question that had plagued him since this all started.

"You survived on your own from a young age and have proven a decent warrior. I cannot justify ending your life when you hold honor and leadership with such high belief. I wanted you dead because I thought you would be weak and deformed; you have grown to be neither."

"So I'm good enough to be part of your family now, a lowly hanyou!" Inuyasha spat throwing his brothers own words at him.

"You would not be here if that were not the case, I take it you will not forgive my actions?"

"Not in this century or the next!" Inuyasha snapped back. No matter how much he secretly wanted to be accepted in this family, he would not forgive being treated like he meant nothing, was worth nothing.

"Perhaps the one after that then." Sesshoumaru replied, Inuyasha would forgive him in time the boy was too emotional and the desired for family and companionship would drive him to forgiveness. The youkai knew he did not deserve it, but them hating each other for no real reason didn't make sense to him anymore.

He placed the blame for this on that human girl, dear little Rin who lost her brothers to bandits. She could never understand why Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fought and questioned it constantly. It was the one thing his simple orders could not silence and he was forced to ponder the question each time she asked. It did not take all that long to realize that he had no legitimate reason to hate Inuyasha, however it took forever to admit it to himself and even longer to admit it to the council. And as Inuyasha had said before, that all happened without the hanyou's knowledge; his younger brother was the last to know.

Inuyasha just glared at his brother, he would never forgive him. But wasn't that why he was here? Because he wanted to forgive the family that rejected him, well, gave his brother the right to reject him. That was what really ticked him off; as the eldest son Sesshoumaru gained all power and placing of their father. That covered everything, including the right to kill off bastard offspring; apparently he was sired before the elders gave their blessings. Fuckers.

"So you change your mind and this guy gets the third degree, he's older then you right?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes and stronger unfortunately, this is why I had to bring the council into all this." Sesshoumaru replied, hiding his bitterness well; it sucked being born off season… there wasn't another in the pack that wasn't at least three hundred years older or four hundred years younger. On the other hand he had been spoilt beyond belief when he was younger; the only young pup for nearly four hundred years… life had been good.

"Keh, what's the fucker doing here anyway? Doesn't he have lands of his own to torment?"

"Inuyasha, he is the youngest of four. The chances of him gaining lands even after his father dies are slim. He is a bitter and pathetic nobody who isn't all that strong considering his age, and before you ask he's two thousand and fifty-six." Sesshoumaru was more then a little annoyed with his cousin.

"You know I just realized something, I have no clue how old you are." Inuyasha replied, the question clear.

"I'm nine hundred and twenty-eight, I am far more powerful than most believe I should be," Sesshoumaru stated, a tiny bit of his pride slipping into his voice.

"Full of yourself, so you're still just a pup by their standards," Inuyasha countered with a grin.

"Adolescent; mind you I've been a lord for your entire life. Three hundred and fifty six years to be precise."

Inuyasha turned away from his brother with a scoff, hiding the fact he hadn't known his age down to the exact year. He hadn't kept track of time after his mother died and could only estimate within a decade.

They reached the main hall all too soon for Inuyasha's liking, he was feeling so fake; dressed in fine silk his hair groomed well, so far from the normal him.

"Why do I have to do this, couldn't I just go in as I am, if I'm to be part of this family… of this pack." Inuyasha questioned. In less then two days he had been dragged here fed info by the spoon full by his brother and everyone else within the castle walls.

"Provided you still speak with respect to the elders, then outside of council gatherings you may dress and act in any fashion you see fit. You will find that a lot of the elders are just as careless in their appearance when off duty, so to speak," Sesshoumaru replied. He had been over all this before, but he couldn't blame his brother for being nervous.

Walking down the wooden-floored corridors, Inuyasha was becoming more then a little edgy; he only came with his brother because of curiosity. After all he had not once (before the day the youkai had come to fetch him) heard the word _please_ come from his brother lips. Yes that was correct; his brother had come to Kaiadi's village and requested his presence complete with please and not a hint of disrespect. Thrown for a loop, Inuyasha had agreed to come with his brother and find out what Sesshoumaru wanted him for.

It didn't take long to realize he was in over his head; Sesshoumaru had apologized for his actions and informed him of his acceptance into the pack. Inuyasha was still trying to get his head around it all.

With his brother's explanation of why he was here the hanyou was informed (in nothing more than a side comment) that the youkai that had been killing hanyou all over the western lands was to be assigned a punishment by none other than himself. Inuyasha had been seeking the creep out before his brother came along, and had been more than a little pissed off that death would not be an option for punishment.

"All right so as long as I'm not an ass to the adults then I can do as I like." Inuyasha said, trying to shrug off his nervousness.

"You must also follow the rules of the house, which aren't all that strict. Also what the council says goes… debate it all you like verbally but do not lash out physically under any circumstances. Your welcome to your opinion and provided you're not hurting anyone or breaking a given rule you will not be punished for voicing your views." Sesshoumaru explained. The hanyou would be given a lot of slack being new and young but his brother had a knack for pushing people too far.

"You know there are a lot of contradictions in what you just said." Inuyasha replied as they reached the dining room.

"You will learn, Inuyasha. Just try not to outright insult anyone and you should do fine. "

"This is me we're talking about, I'll be dead in minutes." Inuyasha spat as they stood before the door.

"Relax Inuyasha, no-one was happy with my decision to kill you, you will be welcomed."

"They still would have let you do it."

"You were born from a mistress, keeping you alive would have not even been an option for me if the elders held that pack law to be obeyed to the letter. But it was still my birthright to decide and birth rights are one of the laws that are followed with utmost precision."

"Well you decided to let me live."

"Yes."

"I guess it's time to meet the rest of the family." Inuyasha said before turning to the door and pushing it open.

Kokoro watched intently as the young hanyou entered the room. He was not as she had expected, his shoulders were broad and his complexion fair… he seemed of a decent weight; not at all the scrawny weak malnourished being she had been anticipating. If anything what she saw was the beginnings of a great warrior.

Inuyasha was surprised; his mind had envisioned great towering beings sitting upon huge thrones carved from bone and skull. What he saw were seven inu youkai; some of which looked younger than his brother. They were dressed in fine silk and sat on furs and cushions that were laid upon the floor.

"Welcome Inuyasha, I hope we have not put you too badly out of your way." One of the males spoke, snapping the hanyou from his thoughts.

"Keh, nah I was hunting this guy down before I knew who he was… some of the hanyou he killed were friends of mine." Inuyasha explained. Sesshoumaru calmly took a seat reclining almost relaxingly against the wall, one arm resting upon his raised knee.

"I see… well my name is Raiton, please have a seat. We all wish to hear the punishment you plan to place upon my son," the man continued. His eyes were striped with four crimson colored strips. In the hanyou's opinion he looked like someone had scratched both his eyes in a downward stroke.

"He's your son?" Inuyasha repeated in surprise, suddenly very unsure that he wanted to be here. The last thing he wanted was an enraged parent on his case.

"Yes and he should have been keeping the boy in line, a task in which he admits he failed and his son will pay the price you have chosen. I am Kokoro; I am the eldest of the council. And before you ask my father is the eldest living Inu-youkai, however he has left the main land long ago." Kokoro stated calmly. She had already dealt with most the quarrels over the punishment, now all was left was for the hanyou to speak what he had chosen.

Inuyasha sat down studying the woman, her markings surrounded her eyes and feathered out and spirals down her cheeks. He was in a room full of youkai that could kill him in the blink of an eye, and they were asking him to judge one of them. His reality was becoming more and more warped.

"Other than the breaking of a few of your rules, I doubt you care at all for the crimes he has committed. The slaughter of innocent children, the murder of those who have devoted their lives to healing. I'm passing punishment on him for that; not some territory disputes you may be having. And If I'm wrong then I should just leave," Inuyasha explained. He was struggling to stay calm and keep his voice even and devoid of curses. It was a great feat for the hanyou.

Raiton seemed to tense at his words but Kokoro simply smiled.

"There has been debate over the severity of Yukido's crimes; some even said he should be executed for it after the revelation that newborn infants were among those killed. We felt it best to bring someone with a sound view to decide the punishment." Kokoro spoke strongly.

"Well I don't think any of you will agree with the punishment. Seven hundred years of service to the people of the western lands. I've heard of a similar punishment from an old friend of mine, community service she called it. I want him to work for the human's demons and hanyou that live in the western lands, to use his strength to defend and rebuild during and after war. To be bound to the orders of village heads. To remove problems and to help build and hunt. I want every moment of his next seven hundred years to be spent in the servitude of those he would view as nothing." Inuyasha said. He had rehearsed this speech in his head thousands of times and hoped they understood what he was getting at.

Surprise was written on everyone's face; this was not what they had expected. Several of the un-named youkai became conversing in harsh whispers of a tongue the hanyou did not know. Raiton looked like he was on the verge of exploding and kept glancing at Kokoro as if to beg her to say something, while she simply sat there a smile on her lips.

"Inuyasha, that was far more… creative then I would have expected of you." Sesshoumaru commented. He was truly taken aback by his brother's words, and was now worried of the council's reaction to it.

"So it is spoken and so it shall be. Yukido will be in the service of the people of Sesshoumaru's land for the next seven hundred years." Kokoro stated firmly.

"Surely you jest, my son Yukido a servant boy to any lowlife who happens to live within Inu-taishio's pup's lands." Raiton exclaimed. He couldn't stand the thought of it, he could not stand the dishonor and shame of it all.

"Now do not be rash, his words said village heads. Yukido will only have to heed the calls of those in some form of power. It will simply not matter if that power is that of the human who is the oldest or most respected in his village. I feel this is a fine punishment. The boy felt he was greater because of the freedom he had been granted. Taking it away will give the boy some perspective, and it will be useful to those who would fall unseen by those with power." Kokoro explained. She was finding this greatly amusing; however this would be a pain of a punishment to administer.

"This is all fine to say but I can't see how we will be able to force this into action," spoke one of the other female youkai.

"We will place a monitoring phantom upon him to watch if he is fulfilling the duty he has been assigned. And should he fail to do so, Raiton you will administer the punishment you originally offered, thirty lashes with your whip every time the boy chooses to disobey the council." Kokoro stated, firmly locking the enraged youkai with a stern look.

"If that is the case, then my hands may for centuries be stained with the blood of my own son. " Raiton replied.

"Then it will make up for the lack of discipline you used to raise him. If he does not respect his sire enough to fear punishment from him you have failed in you post as his father all together." Kokoro replied flatly.

"So you're agreeing to it then?" Inuyasha asked. He had not expected for them to agree; let alone discuss how it would work.

"Yes. It is inventive and will have a wide effect to both Yukido and those he will now serve. I am in awe at your creative and sound thinking on the matter as well as your strong views. I would also like to thank you on doing so well to hold your tongue while we spoke. And there is one more thing we need an answer on and then you may go." Kokoro replied. She was calm and more than ready for the hanyou to leave so she could deal with Raiton in private. Her mate could be such a pain at times and his slack handling of their pups was leading to so many troubles.

"And what question would that be?" That hanyou asked. He had not been informed of another question he would need to answer.

"Is there anything you would ask of this council to atone for the mistreatment you have suffered. " Kokoro asked gravely.

Inuyasha stared in shock… of all the things in the world to ask, that one had been right at the bottom of his possibility list.

"I don't want your pity, however if what was done to me was a crime… why is the one who did it not punished?" The hanyou asked.

Sesshoumaru felt his stomach lurch. If the elders had agreed to such a ridiculous punishment, would they deem him due for punishment? And if so would they hand it to his brother as well? That very thought was the most frightening he had ever experienced in his life.

"You have a point; your life was Sesshoumaru's the moment your honored father died. He said he would kill you if you proved worthless for he would not slay an infant. But you are correct his treatment of you since your first musk is a crime." Kokoro commented simply.

Sesshoumaru was now thinking running might be a sound option at this point. It seemed his family had gone completely insane.

"So then I guess you guys have already punished him… or have something planned?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"He will be assigned as your sensei as of today. Since it is his fault that your reading writing and mathematical studies have not been pursued, he will be the one to teach you." Kokoro said calmly.

"WHAT!!" Inuyasha exclaimed before managing to rein himself in somewhat. "Sorry but what gave you the idea that I want to learn such things at all, let alone be taught them by the one person that has been tormenting me all my life??"

"Well, since he is forbidden to harm you in any way, and since you have a temper to rival even Raiton's; as Sesshoumaru so elegantly put it. We felt it best that the stress should go to someone who deserves it and will be less likely to strike you in frustration. And if you really do not care for such things, why were you so embarrassed that you were unable to read the letter I sent to you?"

"I could read it, I just didn't recognizes some name kanji and such, you don't have to deal with shit like that every day were I'm from." Inuyasha snapped back at her.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was completely relieved and was back to calmly listening and watching all this. His brother's words only calmed more of his worries. He would not need to start from scratch with his lessons. His aunt had given him more than he had bargained for but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Inuyasha there will be many lessons and instructors to teach them, open to you at your pace and choice. However I must insist that your reading and writing skills along with hand to hand combat and sword play are at passable levels." Kokoro continued.

"PASSABLE LEVELS!? FUCK YOU MY FIGHTI-" Inuyasha's ranting was cut short by his brother's hand coming quickly over to cover his mouth.

"Sorry lady Kokoro, I did warn you of his temper and foul tongue." Sesshoumaru said calmly keeping a viper's grip on his brother's mouth.

"It's quite all right, I've gotten far worse from my own sons, however I do hold you responsible for him; for now he will be sharing your room for the winter. Council dismissed." Kokoro replied. Inuyasha was now making a god-awful scene trying to struggle free of his brother's grip. But she had high hopes he would soon fit in well.

The second he was released however she once again had to debate with the hanyou, long after every one was gone.

--

Ok's now for normal begging for reviews.. PLEASE REVIEW, Heh... and if you like Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha or simply REALLY well done Inuyasha fanfics, check out Snowfall's fics at /userinfo.php/105508 you won't regret it. Really.


	2. Entomb Objection

Title: Comprehendible Nonsense in Illuminating Twilight.

Author: Kiten Kaiba

Rating: X, NC17, R18+ (whatever rating code you use ; )

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; the manga or anime… they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and co.

Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, AU, OC

Pairing: Sess/Inu

Summary: Inuyasha is so far from the normal daily routine he had fallen into that it's starting to scare him. A long winter in a snowed-out manor with psycho family members that have suddenly accepted him is surreal. Take that, a punishment to deliver, his brother's bizarre hobby, and the hanyou is starting to think nothing will faze him anymore.

Authors note: Hi all, I'm back with chapter two! I'm so glad everyone likes it so far. I intend to keep working hard to make this a good and unique story. I'm so happy to have received all your reviews… every time I get one I get excited and become more determined to write the next chapter of this fic! I currently have chapter three all written up but you'll have to wait for that! Sorry...

I'm only going to post a single chapter every week. This is so I don't fall behind on updating, should I get stuck at some point; and it also gives me a deadline to meet so I don't procrastinate on writing. On top of that, I can go back and change something in chapters that haven't been posted yet should I think it doesn't fit with the story. So you guys get only the quality finished goods!

This also means my gorgeous beta reader Neko only has to do one chapter a week. He works his paws off to support himself and his wonderful girlfriend so I don't want to ask too much of him. If he says he can't beta read any longer I simply won't be able to post my chapters. They are horrible before I have them beta read - big grammar problems and I keep doing silly things like mixing up 'there' and 'their'. So he does work his butt off for me.

Thank you Neko, I love your work.

--

Chapter two Title: Entomb Objection

Sesshoumaru had to repress a sigh. His brother had spent a good hour debating his need for teaching. Had his aunt not been the mother of four pups, well the youkai was sure she would have lost her patience with him rather quickly. As it was, he was now the boys caretaker; honestly his aunt was becoming rather cruel as of late. He would have rather worked alongside Yukido for a few centuries then deal with his brother's temper… Just kidding.

Winter was proving to be as harsh as ever and a lot of his family home was under a barricade of snow. It was built upon the slow of a small mountain and right at the base the snow would pile up quickly once winter set in. Sesshoumaru had been told it had not once been like that when the place was first built several thousand years ago… time changes everything after all.

This was Kokoro and Raiton's home, and where he had been raised for the majority of his puppyhood. He knew this place well and felt more comfortable here than at his estate deep in the western lands. So it was understandable that Inuyasha's disrespectful remarks about its current snow-clogged condition had the youkai's temper flaring.

Furthermore his brother would be sharing his room! The snow had stolen away the free rooms in the place and forced most of the servants into the higher guest rooms. It was a disaster, one he would be stuck with until spring; the council having decided it was too dangerous for him and the hanyou to travel in such weather. Honestly, the youkai suspected they simply enjoyed fucking with him.

The walls of the place were covered in strange markings and symbols. Most likely they were spells and enchantments to contain and ward off spirits, or perhaps for luck and prosperity. Whatever they were hundreds of them were curved into every supporting column or beam. The aura of this manor seemed almost alive to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Would you stop gaping for but a moment and listen to me?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. He had been standing there simply trying to acquire but an ounce of the hanyou's easily diverted attention for nearly five minutes.

"Yeah what is it!" The hanyou snapped. He was more than a little ticked off. He did not want to spend the rest of the winter sharing breathing space with his older brother. Hell, the rest of the winter within earshot of his brother would have been torture enough right? But no, they had to stick them in the same room; the tormenting bastards.

"This is it," Sesshoumaru said indicating to a door.

Or at least that's what the hanyou assumed it was. It looked like a solid wall panel with a tone more carvings on it then the rest of the walls.

"This is my room; don't touch anything on the shelves," Sesshoumaru continued.

Just great, the hanyou grumped. Now he had to listen to his brothers constant whining over every little thing. He doubted the ass even owned anything that would catch his interest anyway. This wasn't even his real home; the room was most likely empty.

Sesshoumaru slid a finger down a small groove on the door a strange hissing sound following. The door slid open a tiny bit and halted. Once that was done Sesshoumaru simply slid it open as you would a normal door leaving the hanyou annoyed at how complex just opening the damn thing had to be.

Walking into the room, Inuyasha was convinced he had walked into a library not a bedroom. The walls were lined with shelves that were all cluttered with scrolls and parchment. The smell of ink and wax permeated the place and mixed with several types on incense and scented oils.

"Hmph, looks like she had the servants set your futon up already." Sesshoumaru said, indicting to a white futon with a slight movement of his head. It had been place in a corner of the room but a foot away from the interlocking shelves.

Inuyasha looked around wondering where his brother's bed was. A quick scan of the room revealed a large kotatsu covered in scrolls, some more shelves and… wait a sec. What he had originally dubbed a kotatsu was in fact a wooden based futon. So much for his brother being a neat freak.

"Geez what is all this stuff?" The hanyou asked. He felt like he was back at Kagome's time she always had paper and books all over the place in her home.

"Stories mostly," Sesshoumaru replied proceeding to roll up the scrolls upon his bed.

"Stories?" The hanyou asked flopping down onto "his" futon. He could care less if his lack of courtesy offended his brother he was all but a prisoner here.

"Yes, stories. A lot have come from across the sea and some even further. Each one I have copied down in fine penmanship from the original author's handwriting." Sesshoumaru replied dryly. He did not want to listen to his brother picking at his hobby like everyone else.

"So... you collect them? Heh, never thought you would have a hobby so harmless." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

"Oh really? Well if harmful hobbies are what you were looking for, my cousin Yume collects cursed items. It's the reason we have wards carved into every corner of this place." The youkai replied matter-of-fact.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. This place got more and more out of hand the longer he stayed. But he had to admit he liked the feel of his brother's room. It was warm and low-lit from the shimmering light that had to filter through the rice paper that covered the window above the shelves. The scent of the room was calming and comfortable... it was very much made to be a safe haven.

'One I've been forced to invade, keh how annoying,' Inuyasha thought to himself. The youkai was one who clearly kept to himself in any way he could manage. The hanyou would not have invaded his space like this if he could have avoided it. He wasn't the type to get involved if it wasn't any of his business. So poking his nose into other people's business especially when he was clearly not wanted just wasn't his style ether.

Sesshoumaru had cleared his bed and returned the scrolls to their places upon several different shelves. After that he retrieved some ink and bare parchment from a cabinet built into the base of his bed. Sliding out a thick plank of wood from under the heavy wooden base, he placed it upon the middle of his futon. It was wide and smooth, making for a perfect table top.

Arranging the materials upon the smooth surface, he tapped his calligraphy brush against the bamboo container the ink resided in. It took a moment of thinking before Sesshoumaru decided on what he was after and neatly scrawled down several lines.

"Inuyasha." The youkai said simply. He didn't look up as he examined his work closely one final time.

"Yeah?" The hanyou asked. He had been watching his brother from his place sprawled out on the surprisingly comfortable futon. It wasn't like there was anything else to do.

"I want you to read this, out loud." Sesshoumaru instructed. He held out the piece of parchment, not moving from his spot.

Inuyasha growled. The ass obviously wasn't going to move any time soon. So he got up and went over glaring at the pompous jerk the whole time. Then snatched the parchment from the arrogant youkai's hands, hoping to give the fucker a paper cut.

"What is this shit?" He asked. He could see clearly that the symbols got more and more complicated as the writing went at but a glance. Once he started reading it he was rather confused. It sounded like a letter to one of the lords in the southern region.

"A false letter, I wrote it using both common and uncommon symbols. You can read for the majority or so you claim. I want you to read this aloud; then I can tell what you need to work on. It will save us a lot of trouble and time with your lessons." Sesshoumaru explained calmly.

"Keh! I already said I don't need teaching. I'm out of here first light tomorrow." The hanyou snapped, tossing the letter back onto his brother's bed. He was not putting up with this shit. He should have stayed home.

"Inuyasha, please be more realistic. You are receiving a lot more slack then most young pups would. But an outright act of disobedience will not go unpunished." The youkai started before he was cut off sharply.

"Save it! They have no right to hold me here against my will or to force theses 'teachings' onto me! I came here because I wanted to know what the hell was going on, but I ain't staying. If that means I can't be part of this fucked up little family then fine, nothing new there," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, the wards on the walls and gates are so strong that even Father could not break them when he was at his prime. Neither of us is leaving till they're let down; which Kokoro won't do until spring." Sesshoumaru explained. He slowly packed away the ink and the other bits and pieces. He would not be giving lessons today. Inuyasha would need to calm down a lot more for that.

"Forget this shit, I'm out of here now! Where the fuck is Kokoro?" the hanyou spat. Punished bullshit. He hadn't done anything to warrant it nor did they even have the fucking right. Getting up and heading for the door in a single swift movement, Inuyasha was determined to get out of here now.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru said getting up and dashing towards his brother.

The hanyou saw his brother coming at him and rushed towards the door. Inuyasha was sure he'd collided into the thing; only to have it slide open as he came at it full force. A sharp turn down the hall with his brother hot on his heels almost had him slamming into the wall.

The slightest touch of the wall against the side of his foot, the shadowing swipe of his brother's claws as the youkai lashed out to grab him was what Inuyasha registered before his mad bolt down the cold corridor.

Unbelievably he made it all of five metres before Sesshoumaru finally snagged him. However the youkai couldn't stop and Inuyasha had been yanked back. The two bodies collided mid-sprint, causing Sesshoumaru to topple over his brother; both of them hitting the wooden floor boards with a magnificent thump, the force having flipped the youkai completely over the hanyou and lading him under the boy.

"In the name of the yama kings Inuyasha! Stop being a complete and utter fool! You're proving a bigger disaster then I ever imagined you to be you useless hanyou!" Sesshoumaru snapped. His anger and embarrassment at being in such a disgraceful position was getting the better of him.

"Keh that's better wondering when all this polite and nice crap was going to come to an end. You shitfaced jackass!" Inuyasha shouted. He jumped off the youkai in one fluid movement. "I've had enough of all this bullshit."

Sesshoumaru stood up his body almost shaking with rage. His brother had no idea how much trouble he had gone through for this. His cousins had been on his case nonstop about it; Yume had been particularly cruel over it, and on top of that he had the elder's constant jabs at his 'competency' with ruling over the western lands, saying if he couldn't even handle deciding the fate of his own brother how could he handle the fate of the western lands?

He'd beat some sense into the mixed-blood cur if he had too. He was not going to let Inuyasha ruin what little stability he had found. Had he any idea how horrible this would turn out, he would have left Yukido to his games.

"Sesshoumaru!" came a shout from down the hall. It was Raiton and he was heading right for them, not looking pleased.

"What the hell is going on here?!" the elder youkai demanded. He had seen the little chase and was somewhat amused by Sesshoumaru's lack of control when it came to the feral hanyou.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here that's what's going on the second lord retard gets the hell out of my way." Inuyasha replied.

"Silence hanyou!" Sesshoumaru shot at him.

What happened after that left the hanyou speechless...

Raiton grabbed his katana and with it still sheathed struck Sesshoumaru clear across the side of his head, leaving a clear and quickly bruising mark across his cheek and over his ear.

"Sesshoumaru the more I see of your vulgar behaviour the more it puzzles me why the majority of the council chose to leave the lands of the west in your immature, overemotional hands!" Raiton said simply. His son was suffering because of this boy's decision and it looked like Sesshoumaru was going to go back on it after the damage was done. Not a chance.

"The ability to hold one's face in battle and to defeat your enemies are qualities you seem to hold well... However you seem to lack all the other skills that are necessary. It was your choice to leave Inuyasha to his fate and your change of mind to bring him to be a part of this pack. I will not see you 'changing your mind' on this again boy. If anyone receives a lot of 'slack' around here, it is you Sesshoumaru. Your father would be appalled." Raiton spoke coldly.

Sesshoumaru had not been struck like that since he was far younger, not since before his father had died. It was clear Raiton was upset about something other than this and he had a good guess what. But it didn't make the elder's words any less true or any less painful. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes down his face as emotionless as always when facing an enemy. However this one could not be defeated at this point in time. The youkai simply did not have the strength to do so.

Inuyasha had wanted someone to take Sesshoumaru down a notch or two. But now that it had happened, he wanted to comfort his brother and tell this asshole off. Looking at his brother, guilt filled him. He hadn't meant to get Sesshoumaru in trouble. As far as he was concerned their disputes were their business, not this stuffy preacher's. It didn't mean he was any less mad at being forced to stay here. But dammit his brother wasn't even fighting back!

Raiton looked at the hanyou. The fury was burning so deep in the half-blood's eyes that it was almost blinding to look at. But what really surprised Raiton was how it was aimed at him. Inuyasha was openly glaring at him... hell he looked ready to attack. It wasn't however defensive, and the elder youkai realised with no little amount of shock, the boy looked like he wanted to 'defend' his brother. It was admittedly quite perplexing.

"If you truly find this place so distressing, you may speak to my mate in the morning about it. I'm afraid all of Nippon is bound to her will in some way or other." Raiton spoke before taking his leave down the hall. This Inuyasha was quite the puzzle... his responses and actions made no sense.

Sesshoumaru watched his uncle leave, turning a corner and disappearing from sight. He could almost hear his brother taunts and cold remarks about what had just transpired.

"Dammit, what an ass! Why the hell did he have to interfere?!" Inuyasha huffed after a moment.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Look sorry for getting you in trouble like that, I didn't do it on purpose so don't even think that!" Inuyasha replied quickly. "I hate this shit, I wish things would just go back to normal!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was the hanyou not ragging him for it, he didn't seem to see it as even something to be ashamed of, that Raiton was in the wrong. Hadn't his brother wanted to see him punished like this? Obviously not.

"Normal how so? Alone struggling to simply survive?" The youkai asked after a moment.

"I'm not alone anymore! I have Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and even Kilala!" Inuyasha replied indignantly.

"More humans than not, listen would it really hurt to improve your reading and writing? We're both stuck here till spring and neither of us is happy about it." Sesshoumaru said slowly. He needed to find some ground with the boy or he'd find himself on the receiving end of Raiton's so-called discipline again.

"And why the hell would you be upset about being stuck here other than putting up with me?!" Inuyasha replied. He couldn't see why his brother would be upset with being stuck here with his family. Well, other than the whole lot of them being completely nuts, that is.

Sesshoumaru regarded his brother for a moment. It might be a good idea for a bit of honesty. His brother certainly would not persecute him as the rest of his family had for his reasons for wishing to leave. They were not so different from Inuyasha in a way.

"Rin's waiting for me and has no clue where I am or when I'll return. I did not know Kokoro was going to make me stay like this." Sesshoumaru admitted quietly.

"What?! Where is she? She's not alone is she?" the hanyou asked suddenly very worried.

"Rin is with Jaken, Ahun and Kohaku. I left them in an abandoned human settlement back in my lands." The youkai replied. He was not surprised by his brother's sudden change of pace. In this case honesty had been the best policy.

"Well then it should be ok. It isn't as cold where they are and she isn't unprotected. But she probably does miss you a lot... an entire season is a VERY long time for a human child. All the more reason we both have to get out of here!" Inuyasha stated firmly.

"Inuyasha, I've told you Kokoro will not allow it. I already tried to leave just to inform them of what was going on." Sesshoumaru replied. He wanted to leave even more now. His brother was right; it was far too long a time to leave Rin.

"We'll talk to her in the morning. Look, even if I agree to these lessons I need to tell my friends just where the hell I am or they'll come looking. Just say you're accompanying me to make sure I come back. We can leave Rin with Kaiadi she'll be safe there for the winter, and she'll know you're coming back; especially if you leave Kohaku, that two headed lizard and the imp with her." Inuyasha explained. If he could get his brother on his side for this then he had a far better chance of getting the hell out of here. On top of that he didn't like the idea of that little human being left on her own like that.

"All right, we will go see her in the morning. However I do not think this will work little brother." Sesshoumaru replied. He didn't have much choice on the matter his brother would not let it go till he had been outside the walls again.

Inuyasha looked at his brother glad to see the mark was fading rather quickly. He could tell the words wore far more damaging. That last jab about their father had the hanyou's blood boiling. The western lands have been thriving for both humans and youkai alike Sesshoumaru was a great lord. He just had a few problems with his family and he obviously didn't let it affect his abilities as a lord, even Inuyasha could see that. Everyone in this family just seemed to love to blame someone else.

"I... will they take it out on you again if I keep trying to escape and make trouble?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother trying to discern the hanyou's motive. His brother seamed genuinely upset over causing him such strife it was far from the typical Inuyasha who was always getting in his way. Or did his brother see this as different somehow?

"I've been labelled your caretaker, but I do not know just how much of the blame for your actions will fall upon me. However Raiton will take any excuse! He wishes the western lands to be handed to his eldest son," the youkai explained.

"Well that explains a lot. They'd have to be blind to really believe you're lacking as a youkai lord." Inuyasha muttered. He didn't want anything to do with this family... it was all smoke and mirrors. His very presence was being used as a tool to discredit his brother.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother suspiciously there was no sign of sarcasm or deceit.

"You really think that?" the youkai asked carefully.

"Oh yeah, great youkai lord - rotten big brother though." Inuyasha replied matter-of-fact.

"I suppose I must improve on the latter then." Sesshoumaru replied. "Come on I would rather put off meeting with my cousins" With that said he headed back down the hall Inuyasha could be rather comforting with his bluntness at times.

"Yeah I think I've had enough of this hellspawn reunion," Inuyasha replied. Following his brother back to the room the hanyou wondered on what he would do if they could not convince Kokoro to let them go.

--

From the comfort of a large futon a pair of eyes, one gold one silver, stared at an enchanted or more accurately cursed mirror. A smile spread across her thin lips as she watched her cousin deal with the little hanyou. The boy was most peculiar; his behaviour suggested a connection between the brothers. However his words cleared up that misconception quite quickly.

"You've been watching those two since they go here. I know your mother said not to go near then till after the meeting, but that's over and done with," Said a small blue bat-winged fairy that fluttered by the youkai's shoulder. With elf-like pointed ears and long violet hair, she wore no clothes and had the body of a well built woman.

"Now Kima I wouldn't want to ruin any of Sesshou's bonding time. It looks like those two have a lot to work out, and they're trying to leave... mother will be most upset." Replied the inu-youkai.

"But Yume you've had your eye on the cursed rosary around his neck right? It's not like you to wait on retrieving new additions to your collection. Why not just go over and say hi?" The little fairy said. She swooped down and landed on the mirror that had just held an image of the brothers.

"I will collect it at my own accord. This little hanyou could prove useful." Yume replied. She passed the fairy a hair brush made of bone, the thing was almost twice the size of the creature. But Kima seemed to be able to handle it relatively easily.

Kima flew up and began to brush the youkai's hair - it was just one of her tasks Yume deemed her useful for. It was not a simple task mind you. The youkai's hair flowed rite down to her ankles, thick and untameable. It was a trait in this pack to have such long and silvery hair. Even the hanyou Inuyasha held the golden eyes and unruly hair that all the members of Yume's pack possessed.

"Useful, hmph! He seems more like trouble then help. But you're usually right so what do you have planned for him?" Kima asked.

"Nothing, but everyone else does have something planned for him and that's the point. He's useful as a distraction; so while everyone's got their eyes on him I'm going to be doing as I see fit." Yume replied.

After a good hour of grooming the now awfully heavy brush dropped to the bed. Kima had finished all one thousand strokes her master demanded. For her it was like asking a human to run a two hundred meter dash back and forth for an hour carrying a bag of sand on their back. The youkai was a slave driver and a half.

"They want a way out of the manor walls, I think I can help" Yume stated casually.

"If you can get Sesshoumaru to listen to you, you mean. He's been wary of you ever since you put that nightmare curse on him." Kima replied. She dropped to the bed; her master would not be going anywhere soon. Yume hated leaving the room during a winter night, it was far too cold; not that it mattered in here. The room was not really here or there; existing within a small void of space and time. The heat always stayed at what the inu-youkai female wanted.

"Oh he really needs to get over that, that was seven hundred years ago! Honestly how long can that pup hold a grudge?! And he started it by spilling ink on my kimono!" Yume snapped.

"Now who's holding the grudge, time honestly cannot bring wisdom." Kima muttered. She was used to this family but felt bad for the hanyou. He was going to be manipulated in every conceivable way by anyone who felt they had even the slightest bit to gain by it.

"Inuyasha looks like a good pup, Yume, you're not going to do anything... evil are you?" Kima asked.

"Huh? No you know I don't find joy in the pointless suffering of others. However the suffering of those who deserve it is a different matter entirely. Let's see how my dear little brother Yukido is handling the news of his servitude." Yume replied picking up her mirror. Honestly her youngest brother truly scared her at times.

--

Reader Reviews: Yes, I'm loved! Please continue to send in reviews and tell me how I'm doing and if you still like it! I really do live off them .

wolfluv

This is so sweet it makes my teeth hurt but OMG I want more of the same! Keep up the great writing and I LOVE THIS PAIRING! I look forward to this story this is truly a first for this pairing most of the time there isn't any Inu's left but I am thrilled to find this one going off the beaten track!

Kiten's Response: This is something I have noticed a lot and I don't quite understand. At some point it's became a default in Inuyasha fan fiction to simply have inuyoukai gone and extinct for whatever reason. Now when used as a plot device this is fine but other than that it makes no sense. Especially considering that (spoiler) in the manga Sesshoumaru mother is still very much alive. I personally don't see such a powerful race of youkai that are by nature made to get along with one another simply disappear. Thanks so much for the review, I hope to see more from you and hope you continue to enjoy the fic.

Rethira

Well this looks interesting, so I can't wait to find out more.

Kiten's Response: Glad you liked it and thanks for the review.

dela1

That was funny and good can't wait for next part

Kiten's Response: Afraid there wasn't much humour in this chapter, but there will be funny bits all throughout this fic I promise you. I like a bit of drama, but full on angst and nothing else I personally find boring Thanks for the review.

cshadow13

I like. It's different than most of the other fics. I hope you continue it. I think this story line has a lot of potential.

Kiten's Response: Thank you so much! I'm trying to make this a very unique story while staying borderline to the real Inuyasha story.

Demitria Miriam

lol, I'm excited to see how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's sharing a room turns out! XD Good job! Looking forward to an update! –DM

Kiten's Response: Badly at first, but don't worry it will get better! And thanks for the review!

misydidi

...this story sounds very interesting...I can't wait to read more...update soon!

Kiten's Response: And here more is, the next chapter will be up in a week. Hope to get more feedback from you soon, and thanks for the review!

midnightsweet

different. up-date soon

Kiten's Response: Thanks, that's what I'm aiming for.

Dante

Lol yeah I'd say this story takes place a little out of the way from Inuyasha's everyday life. Good job developing the characters.

Kiten's Response: Thanks! I work hard on not making Mary-Sue or god mod characters when doing my OC's. Reading about those sorts of characters is simply boring. I hope I continue to do well... thanks for the review I hope for more feedback..

Cat Happy

Please more more more that was so cute I loved it please up date soon I want to know what happens :)

Kiten's Response: I give you more, lol. Yes I will be working on this story for a while and it is by no means a short thing, so I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks for the review!


	3. Sincere Deception

Title: Comprehendible nonsense in illuminating twilight.

Author: Kiten Kaiba

Rating: X, NC17, R18+ (whatever rating code you use ; )

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; the manga or anime… they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and co.

Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, AU, OC

Pairing: Sess/Inu

Summary: Inuyasha is so far from the normal daily routine he had fallen into that it's starting to scare him. A long winter in a snowed-out manor with psycho family members that have suddenly accepted him is surreal. Take that, a punishment to deliver, his brother's bizarre hobby, and the hanyou is starting to think nothing will faze him anymore.

Authors Note: Hi, I'm back! Yay, third chapter - I'm on a roll. I would once again like to thank my beta reader Neko who puts up with me and works so hard. This chapter was a pain in the butt because I had to rewrite several parts of it over and over till I felt it had come out right. Even now I think I could go back and tweak it, however I think it's best to move on with the story. After all just how many of you appreciate a half hour debate over on whether or not this word fits well in this sentence or if it's better to rewrite it around this other word. Sigh… sometimes trying to make a flat conversation between people seem interested just can't be done. I don't mean what they're saying isn't interesting but 'he said' 'she replied' 'he continued' can only be so entertaining.

--

Chapter Title: Sincere Deception

Low-level servants rushed away from the room the moment they were free to do so. The atmosphere in there had them all ready to jump out the nearest window. Who knew that Kokoro could be so cruel to her own pup? The news of his decided punishment was quick to get around as most rumors were.

Yukido currently stood before both his parents, eyes wide in disbelief. The wall behind him was still wet from the glass of water he had thrown at it. Servants had already cleared away the fragments of glass, leaving only the damaged wall as the only sign of his outburst.

"Please mother, think of what you're saying. I refuse to believe my actions deserve such a severe punishment." Yukido exclaimed. Had his family gone completely insane? And how dare they give the decision to that hanyou. Inuyasha, who wasn't even a blood relative. That mixed blood thing was the son of a two timing rogue who just happened to get his aunt pregnant at some point. It hardly gave his bastard son the rights they were giving him.

"You are not winning any favors with your current behavior Yukido. This has been decided and will not be revoked for any reason. If you truly cannot see why then it's quite clear that this truly was the best course of action." Kokoro spoke calmly. His harsh temper was to be expected. After all she had just informed the pup he'd be servant boy to all the western lands; it was rather severe.

"Yukido, I'm with your mother on this. Do not force my hand. You may be our son but you are still a member of this pack and subject to the rules and commands laid down by your elders." Raiton spoke sternly. He absolutely hated this; his mate was taking things too far. He could not stand to speak theses words when all he wanted was to take his pup's side. Kokoro's mind was made up on this and there was little he could do about it. Never would he have imagined being forced between his beloved mate and his dear children.

"This is utterly unforgivable! You handed my fate to a, a, a nobody bastard-born mixed-breed wretch," Yukido yelled. This was beyond betrayal they were letting something that was worth little more than a snack, send him into servitude. It was utterly disgraceful; a complete act of betrayal.

"YUKIDO!!" Kokoro yelled, the sound making both her son and mate flinch. Rarely did the inu-youkai maiden loose her endless calm and soft tone. This was revealing more and more problems by the moment and she was done with arguing. A lenient hand in raising the boy was the cause of this and it would not be used in correcting it.

"Inuyasha may be human-born but he has strength and power to be revered for one of his age. As for the bastard accusation the Inu no Taishou left my sister and took vows with the human long before Inuyasha was even conceived." Kokoro said calmly.

"What? I've not heard of this," Raiton said suddenly.

"My sister allowed the mating pact between them to be severed so he could be with Izayoi. It is not a well-known fact for he and the human joined by a human ceremony. No pack members were needed to witness the joining since none of us are related to him by blood." She explained. Her sister had loved him so much it baffled Kokoro to this day why she had let him go to that human. She could only imagine the pain it must have caused both her and Sesshoumaru to see him confess his love for the mortal.

"If that is true he holds no bond to this pack, to this bloodline. He has no right to even be here." Yukido argued. He could truly care less what rights the mixed-breed held, he would not take such an atrocity as this without a fight.

"You're wrong. He holds blood to Sesshoumaru and in that holds blood to this pack. He holds blood to the great Inu no Taishou and in that right to the western lands should something befall his brother. After all the western lands were their father's lands before he even came to be my sister's mate." Kokoro concluded.

This however made her mate seethe. Was she really going to hand those lands over to the hanyou instead of one of her own pups?! He would not stand for it, that would be crossing the line. That useless nephew of his had his end coming sooner or later. He'd be dammed if that half blood got the lands over his own pups. How could she just overlook the wellbeing of her own pups so easily?

"Yukido, your punishment commences at the first thaw of spring. I'm sure we'll have everything sorted out and ready by then. You are dismissed, my son." Kokoro said with a sigh. This was proving much harder then she anticipated. Everyone was taking things so harshly and seriously. It was little wonder why her sister had forsaken this position when her mate left her. Speaking of which, just how few knew of her sisters willing severing of their bonds? She had left so soon after Inu no Taishou's death; it couldn't be many at all… maybe even Inuyasha was in the dark of it.

"Yes Lady Kokoro." Yukido said coldly. He turned on his heel and left the room trying his best to keep his temper in check. These treacherous youkai he refused to see as his parents. They were simply lowly elders in control, ones that would be overthrown in time… he simply had to wait. They would meet their end by the hands of those they chose to rule so cruelly soon enough. He would just keep his head down till then. These worthless souls would burn long before him.

"Lady Kokoro, heh how cruel." Kokoro muttered. Would children all turn on her sooner or later? Would her mate decided to leave her should she continue to forsake what Raiton saw as what was best for their pups.

She was trying so hard to keep this horrible war for the title of leader from happening between her beloved pups. Her sister had warned her that if she chose to take this position her family would be destroyed ever so slowly. It seemed she may have been right; there was far too much tension between the members of this family. It was not normal for inu youkai.

"Raiton, why do you all seem to think being a lord, or controlling land, will be better than being free to do as you please." Kokoro asked slowly. She had been quite aware of his distaste for her choices; however the ones concerning the western lands were her sister's, though she agreed with them entirely.

"What are you yammering about? You're proving right now that unless you're on top you have no freedom at all!" Raiton replied before he could stop himself. Her comments about the hanyou had his temper out of control.

"He could leave, run away… no one tries to control the rogue." She spoke softly. "Inu no Taishou… he claimed that title as a way of wooing my sister… he had nothing before that. A simple rogue before and once he tired of it, the so-called youkai dog general gave it away and went back to being the rogue he had been to begin with. All to go after what he wanted what he desired. Tell me, is that not freedom?" Kokoro replied.

She had watched the great Inu no Taishou claim the western lands from the low-level dragons and wolf youkai that overran it. Their ravenous greed and ruthless teamwork originally had the western lands known as the western wastes. Inu no Taishou cut down their numbers and in less than a hundred years had made the wastelands a safe haven to any who wished to call it home. It was for that reason so many different youkai and spirits lived within its borders. With such diversity the lands soon flourished into what they are today.

"He was a fool that died for a mortal woman. Do you wish our pups to suffer the same fate?!" Raiton snapped. How could Kokoro even suggest that? One of their noble sons living the life as an outcaste, a rogue; how utterly disgraceful.

"I wish for them to make a fate that is their own! To live a life of their choice wherever they choose. Not fight each other or their family for nothing more than a title! We live for centuries! Why are we fighting amongst ourselves like human nobles!" Kokoro cried. She just didn't understand all that was happening anymore. Power had always been something to want to strive for; but the inu clan had always held the wellbeing of one's pack above themselves. When had that changed? When had the honor of protecting one's kin become second to being the strongest? When had it become normal to strive for the spilling of blood of your own flesh?

"Kokoro….." Raiton said softly. He fell to his knees beside his mate and embraced her.

"Forgive me… I never… I never considered they would be fighting each other, they always seem close to one another..." He buried his nose into this mate's soft silver hair. Oh he loved her so much… he just wanted the best for them all. If he could get the western lands then splitting the combined territory among their pups would be easy. Yume could take her mother's place and he and Kokoro could be free of all this.

"A forced smile and kind words in passing. I watch them; they are always on edge around one another… ever since my sister left and I gained this position. I wish I could just turn back time and let someone else take it. Being in power will be the destruction of them all, I know it will." Kokoro said softly, embracing her mate.

There was so much to lose… she just hoped this servitude would give her son Yukido a fresh view on things. She wanted them all to strike out on their own they would find so much more beyond the walls of this manor, and beyond the border of Nippon.

"I love you Kokoro, I cherish the pups you have given me. I will not allow such a fate befall, them I promise." Raiton spoke calmly. He had till the end of his son's servitude to make everything work out concerning the lands. He had to claim the western lands somehow it was the only way to give his pups the honor and power they all needed and deserved.

Sesshoumaru needed to be removed from the picture somehow. But simply killing him would no longer work if Kokoro would simply hand the lands over to the hanyou. If they both died it would be suspicious and the council might disagree to the joining of the lands. He needed to prove his nephew to be incompetent, indecisive and unfit to be lord. He was the son of a rogue; living the life of one was what he deserved.

--

Yume placed her mirror down with a frustrated sigh. Yukido had really done it now; that parting comment all but screamed 'I don't see you as my mother anymore.' It was utterly cruel and affected her mother deeply; even if that piece of slime she had the misfortune of calling brother did not see it.

"Wow, your parents are really falling apart over this. Yume, maybe you should do something to help?" Kima asked, feeling rather distressed over the inu youkai couple's lack of understanding.

"I'm going to do some stuff with Shido and Kyo at the spring festival. It'll show Mum and Dad that we do get along and can work together. Most importantly, it will show them that we are not trying to kill each other over a title that falls to me by default. Feh, we all know I'm probably going to hand it all over to Shido anyway. But saying that to Mum won't make her any less worried... in fact it'd probably make her think he's blackmailing me or something," Yume said exasperatedly. Though, it was highly interesting that Kokoro was taking such a strong interest in a hanyou pup that held no blood relation to herself.

"I hope you're right, both your parents look like they might end up doing something stupid." Kima commented with a sigh. Those two were drifting apart fast; she could tell all too clearly. They badly needed something to snap them out of it.

"Hmph, I think Yukido's the only real problem. He's so caught up in his own little twisted fantasies he can't see how much those around him are hurting. I know he's a selfish piece of work but he's always cared about Mother and Father," Yume said. She was hoping there might be something to her brother that was worthwhile. He may be turning out as a hopeless twisted little shit but he was still her little brother.

She had watched him grow up and helped raise him as practice for the day she may have her own pups. Such was tradition among inu youkai. So if something was this wrong she could have been able to stop it, and that thought hurt like nothing else.

"I don't know, Yume. He's really lost it, I mean I tried talking to him and jeez it was scary Yume, totally scary." Kima replied. Yukido had been so distant, like he wasn't listening and not in a spaced out way either. It was like he was listening to something else really intently.

"Well I think this turn of events might be the kick in the butt he needs. So for now let's concentrate on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. After all, we need to figure out how we'll convince them to take our offer." Yume replied. She had enough of this depressing topic; it was time for a change of pace.

"Yeah, about that… Yume, I hate to say this but you don't have a snowflake's chance in hell," Kima mocked, only to be knocked out of the sky by a quickly moving pillow courtesy of Yume.

--

Once again Inuyasha found himself sprawled out on the little futon within his brother's room. It was around mid afternoon and he would not be able to see Kokoro till late the next morning. Apparently - and this was according to his brother - the woman was not a morning person.

Sesshoumaru had once again set up his little writing station upon his bed. The sound of a brush being swiped across the smooth parchment was now a consistent background noise. Inuyasha had grown quickly bored of his brother's endless scribbling. He now stared at the ceiling wondering just how many carving there were embedded in the support beams. Just how long it did it take to have them all carved out?

"God dammit it is so boring here!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He was at his wit's end. At the village he could at least find someone with chores he could help out with; anything to keep from being utterly bored.

"If you are so bored little brother, then perhaps starting the lessons would not be such a bad idea?" Sesshoumaru replied. He was staying calm despite the fact that his brother's sudden outburst had caused him to splotch his almost finished scroll. Honestly, how could his brother be so opposed to just laying around and doing nothing?

"I already told you to shove it!" Inuyasha snapped. Wouldn't his brother give that a rest? He had made it clear he wasn't going to do those stupid lesions. Just because he had felt guilty over getting his big brother in trouble didn't mean he was simply going to play along.

"Well than how about a way to deliver a message to your friends should our original plan fail?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously. He had been contemplating this option for a while now and felt it would be their most likely option.

"What do you mean? I'm getting the hell out of here!" Inuyasha replied. He was interested in what his brother had to say if for no other reason then to kill the endless boredom that had set into his brain.

"Come up here for a moment." Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha looked at his brother with a bored expression. The bastard had not so much at spared him a glance since they had re-entered the room. Well it would be a change of pace… so the hanyou dragged his body up from the futon. With a groan he moved to sit on the bed opposite his brother.

"Well I'm up. Now what?" the hanyou grumbled.

Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha a calligraphy brush, shoveling it into his hand and sliding a piece of parchment over to him.

"I think it would be a good idea if we were to write letters explaining things to our traveling companions. If Kokoro will not allow us to leave we may be able to convince her to send message carriers with the letters instead." The youkai explained. This would at least mean he wasn't just disappearing for the season without so much as a word.

"I'm getting out of here end of story; I don't need to write a stupid fucking letter," Inuyasha cursed. He held the brush in his grip like the hilt of a sword tight with his whole hand curled around it.

"Yes I can see that you will not relent from your goal. However while you are figuring out how to escape from this place would you truly wish your companions to worry? Or worse, come barging towards this keep weapons drawn. Such foolishness would mean their deaths before word of the approach even reach are ears," Sesshoumaru pointed out. He was not going to lose his temper again; he would remain calm and collected. He would not give reason to Raiton to once again humiliate him. He may be under Raiton's rule but he was not a pup that could be punished at the slightest inclination.

It was horrible how little he could do in this place to save face in front of his brother. The boy should be able to look up to him to revere and respect him. Sesshoumaru could not stand becoming nothing but a fool to the hanyou's eyes. He was currently the youngest full blood in this house. He held very little influence on anything or anyone within the walls of the manor. Anyone who did revere him left with him to serve in the western lands.

"I ain't gonna be here long enough for that to happen!" Inuyasha snapped. Why was his brother trying to guilt trip him? He wasn't going to write the letter and that was that!

"Inuyasha please show some grace and hold your tongue for but a moment. I am simply offering a way to buy time for the sake for your… friends. Are they worth so little to you that you would refuse so much as writing a single short letter?" Sesshoumaru continued.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled. He had enough who was his brother to speak so freely he never cared for anyone but himself!

Inuyasha stopped suddenly that thought catching in his mind. Sesshoumaru did care. He cared for that human girl who worshipped the ground he walked on. He cared for Kohaku who had grown so loyal over his time with the youkai lord. Then there was Jaken, Sesshoumaru protected the imp in his own way and that showed he cared at least a little.

The hanyou lowered the fist that had flown up in his rage. Sesshoumaru was writing this letter too. The youkai truly felt it was the right thing to do by his friends and was simply offering, well strongly recommending that Inuyasha did the same. The hanyou felt ashamed.

"Ah… I kinda overreacted there." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru replied. He was surprised his brother had been able to regain control of himself so quickly. The youkai had not thought his brother capable of controlling his temper in anyway by any means.

"Inuyasha, why are you so opposed to this? Can you not write?" Sesshoumaru queried.

"Of course I can bloody well write!" The hanyou snapped once again. He was starting to panic he needed to calm down just don't freak out and everything would be okay.

Sesshoumaru reached over and moved Inuyasha's hand to dip the brush into the bamboo ink pot. He did it so quickly Inuyasha did not have the time to react before the youkai spoke.

"Let me see you write your name, then I will believe your words little brother. It is not a hard request to complete and it will avoid needless argument."

Inuyasha almost swallowed hard glaring at his brother. Well it was just his name he could do that well he used to be able to do that. Back when his mother was alive when the hanyou had reason to practice his writing. He looked at the page it couldn't be so hard all he needed to do was a few strokes and Sesshoumaru would drop the subject all together.

As Sesshoumaru moved his hand away he could see the determination in his brother's eyes. He had convinced his brother to prove that he could complete this simple task. Regardless the youkai could tell that Inuyasha would not be able to. The hanyou held the bush like a child with too small hands would he had clearly not use a brush in a long time. His ability to read for the most part had hidden this all too well.

Inuyasha lifted the brush and brought it over the paper. He felt a twitch of annoyance when ink dripped prematurely onto the paper in tiny little splotches. Trying to cover up the childish blunder he attempted the first stroke over the droplets. He did not have the accuracy or the light touch that was needed. His first stroke resulted in a large messy splotch right against the page. The hanyou begun to panic and in his attempts to correct his mistakes he only managed to make more of a mess. His hand was shaking in a panicked rage and was quickly losing ink in the brush. The hanyou re-dipped his brush without thinking; only wanting to attempt another shot at fixing what he had done.

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru began but was cut off quite quickly.

"Shut up… you asshole!" Inuyasha snapped. His hand flung up with a clenching fist ready to fight in his rage as always. However this time he gripped an ink-covered brush not a weapon's hilt. As it flew up, ink droplets sprang free in an almost slow motion horror sequence. The offending black droplets flew through the air and splattered arose Sesshoumaru's chest rite up and onto the inu youkai's face.

The offending charcoal water seeped into the silk with speed that would make Koga envious. The pretty white cloth marred in a few moments much to the horror of Inuyasha.

The hanyou mouth dropped open. He had been in such a panic. He had not meant to do this; it was completely by accident. The youkai would kill him for sure, he'd beat the life out of him. Fear and harsh panic set in. There was no way he'd get away with this.

"Oh shit I, I, I did mean to do that I swear! Oh god ah sorry ah.." Inuyasha babbled.

Sesshoumaru sat there for a moment in shock he had not anticipated this. An arm moved up and began to wipe the ink from his face. The fine silk of his kimono was utterly ruined anyway. The rage boiled behind his mind.He'd wring the little bastard's neck for this.

Inuyasha's stuttering was for a moment annoying however. Once the youkai had listened to him it sounded a little too familiar. With a harsh sigh the youkai reined in his temper. He had once been in Inuyasha's position; not quite like this mind you. After all, he had knocked a pot of ink over not flicked a brush at someone. He knew what it was like to be punished for an accident. He would not lose his temper over such a trivial little thing. He would not be like Yume.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha, it was a mistake. One you will not repeat and one we shall not discuss ever again; is that quite clear?" The inu youkai bit out sharply.

"Eh, Yeah got it… ah I really am sorry." Inuyasha replied. He didn't look at his brother; the reality of what he had just done was setting in. He could not have made a bigger fool of himself if he had tried and he felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. This couldn't get much worse as far as humiliation went.

The hanyou was surprised his brother had let him off without so much as a backhander. Had Raiton's little stunt affected his brother that deeply? It pissed the hanyou off but he couldn't confront his brother about it. He did hold some value to his life thank you very much.

Sesshoumaru almost did a double-take when he noticed the slightest blush cover his brother cheeks… the boy was feeling ashamed and guilty, no doubt. However that did not explain why the sight of him with his eyes downcasted and his face flushed was so… alluring.

The youkai refused to think further on the matter; it was simply a passing feeling. A mere moment's interest, it happens. His curious nature saw to that. He got up with the intent to change his outer kimono when a knock at the door sounded. The youkai wanted to sigh it was most likely servants or god forbid, Kyo or Shido.

He walked over to the solid wooden sliding door and slid it open.

"Hi Sesshou-kun!" came Yume's voice as he opened the door.

--

Reader Reviews: Yes, I'm loved! Please continue to send in reviews and tell me how I'm doing and if you still like it! I really do love of them .

midnightsweet

it getting very good. keep it up.

Kiten's response: Glad to hear it! Thanks for the review

milenalupin

Very creative layout of the story. I think you've captured me there. () The original characters are interesting, so far. I especially like Kokoro. Not quite sure about Yume, though - she seem too willful and interfering to be a supporting character. Beware of making her a Mary Sue! But, of course, since I've only seen a few moments of her, it's not fair to judge now. I'll wait patiently what you're going to do with her. One point of criticism I do need to mention, though. Please mind the spelling of canon character names. The young bat hanyou is really called Shiori. Inuyasha's Dad's title is "inu no taisho" (or taishou) - not Taishio. And the old village miko's name is Kaede (Japanese for maple). While I admit it's a pet peeve of mine, I do think I'm not the only one who gets annoyed about the creative name spelling...

Kiten's response: Okay, I'm glad you pointed this out. I got Inu's dad's name from the Inuyasha page on Wikipedia. However I may have left it as the incorrect way of spelling it in some places because I was writing far too quickly. As for the bat, well I was certain her name was Saiori because that's what it sounded like when I heard it in the episode. Guess I was mistaken ; I'm going to go through my chapters and see where I've made these mistakes and hopefully correct then. My beta reader wouldn't spot these things unfortunately. He's not an Inuyasha nut really.

Neko: Oi! Speak for yourself! You carry on and talk about Inu-san so bloody much to begin with I've probably learnt more from you than watching the actual show! Although you're right, I didn't spot that mistake with Inu-papa. I WAS wondering about Kaede's spelling, mind. I just left it because I figured since you're the fangirl you were right – my mistake!

Kiten: Erm, right. On the other hand Milen-chan, you get people who start pissing blood over Sesshoumaru verses Sesshoumaru. Both are correct spellings, but you said Taishou verses Taisho so I know you're cool. I mainly got that wrong on pronunciation, ehehehehe… sorry about that.

loretta537

This is great!! i think this will be a wonderful story if you keep up the good work. can we have a chapter or more a week?

Kiten's response: I'm aiming for a chapter a week, and I set myself to a minimum of 4000 words per chapter. That's before visitor reviews are answered, and the little bit of nonsense up top.

Neko: The one-week rule is mostly my fault. I'm pretty much Kiten's most trusted English Nazi (lucky me) and with my job and other nonsensical things I had to insist that she do these only one chapter a week, otherwise I'm going to be swamped and won't be able to keep up with her. Depending on how things go I might be able to do a bit more editing in each week but that really does depend on how the upcoming medical crap goes and if my awesome job kills me. Assuming Kiten doesn't first.

Kiten: You got that rite

Rethira

poor Inu...he just can't get a break can he?

Kiten's response: Well I'd say there both in trouble at this point, heh

loretta537

this is a great story, i hope that they get to go explain to their friends what's going on and i cant wait to see what happens in that messed up family of theirs.

Kiten's response: Hehe, well chaos is about to unfold now hope you continue to enjoy my fic and make comments on it.

Affie and Rysha

Interesting story... Af is looking foreward to reading more and I'm curious to see what you're going to do with the "cursed items" hope to read more of your work soon

Kiten's response: Yes, there will be a few items but I don't want to flood my story with it and turn Yume into a meager Mary-Sue so there'll be interesting events concerning them, but they will not dominate the story; not by a long shot.

wolfluv

OH YEAH! From the get go this sounds like a real royal family everyone trying to one up the other he he sorry for the evil glee but as the plot thickens I feel scared for Inuyasha but I think so even more for the family! Sess man he's totally got his work cut out for him. Not just with Inu but if he learns of his familys tacts when it comes to his brother will he finally go out of his way to make amends??

This is also like bringing home your boyfriend for the parents to meet for the first time and they drag out the family album and tell ALL of the stuff you NEVER want anyone to know about or God forbid remember! What interesting things will Inu find out to use as his advantage over his "perfect brother?" OH that just screams naked baby pictures from hell... HE HE HE HA HA! I LOVE IT!

THANK YOU FOR UPDATING AND THANK YOU NEKO FOR BETAING!

Kiten's response: Oh yes, this review made my day! And finally someone else sees were the humor was supposed to be in this fic. Yes I had that happen to me, my sister grabbed the photo album when I was getting him a drink, gah mortification. Thank you so much for the long and entertaining review, it made me smile big time and I will pass on your praise to Neko… oh wait he'll see this when he beta reads my review replies ; heh, thanks again and I hope to hear from you again!

Neko: Cheers wolfluv, I appreciate it and for future reference Kiten's sister really can be a brat at times. Kinda a lot like mine, come to think of it… maybe younger sisters are universal pains in the arse. Or younger brothers, in Sesshoumaru's case. Along with older brothers, older sisters and the rest of the entire sodding family…


End file.
